


Connection

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Teasing, Touching, Unrequited Lust, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Set after TLJ, a scavenger keeps on trying to connect with Ren.Kylo and Hux are hoping she finally gets the hint.





	Connection

Kylo had just gotten out of the refresher. It had been a long shift and he was both physically and mentally exhausted. He savored these moments, the moments once his shift ended and he could wash the cycle away and relax in his chambers. No cares in the galaxy, though, of course, he had many, in these moments those fell away.

It was unnecessary but Kylo put on his favorite pair of tight, black briefs once he was dry and made his way to his meditation room. He had spent more time in the room now, but he knew now it should have always been a priority. He realized the urgency now, especially after Starkiller, after Snoke and more so, after Crait. There was a downside though, something he struggled with desperately. He had hoped some serious meditation would help with that too.

Kylo stood in the middle of the room, his eyes closed and his body at parade rest. He had really taken to that position; there was something comforting to him about standing at parade rest.

He felt the air in the room shift and a low hum wash over the space; he knew what was coming next. Ahead of him, though he kept his eyes closed, the scavenger appeared and she seemed desperate to connect with him. He continued to keep his eyes closed and his face, impassive. He was relaxed and content; nothing was going to change that.

The scavenger couldn’t resist raking her eyes over Kylo’s – Ben’s form. He looked stronger now; the muscles on his chest appeared to be more defined and perfect. Without her consent, her mouth watered at the sight… but she quickly had to remind herself of the truly evil man he was… regardless of his flawless figure.

“Ben, I… -“ she started but she was interrupted by hands coming from behind Ben and skirt over his flesh, along his sides, over his pecs and teasing his nipples. Long, slim, almost delicate fingers and she was sure Ben had a woman in his quarters. A pang of jealousy ran through her.

Kylo felt the soft, warm hands of his lover gently caress his skin. This, if he was honest, and he was, he would never deny it, this was his favorite part of his nightly routine, though nothing about them _was_ routine.

Kylo leaned and sighed into the touch as hands roamed his body. Of course, having the scavenger bare witness only made this that much more delicious. Then again, they didn’t need her to make this perfect, it always was.

“Darling, that feels so good…” Kylo softly moaned out and she flinched, her jealousy rising within. That fact bothered her but she couldn’t deny how hot Ben sounded and how stunning he looked. There was no denying the pleasure that was clearly written on his face.

The hands on Kylo’s body roamed lower, deft fingers playing along the waistband of Kylo’s indecently tight briefs. “Please…” Kylo whispered and the scavenger’s brain went to when Ben had spoken that word to her and she refused.

There was a soft chuckle behind Kylo as hands continued to tease at the waistband. Kylo licked his obscene lips with his obscene tongue and rocked back and forth on his heels as he chased the hands on his body.

“Your hands feel so good. Don’t stop. I need more… please.” As Kylo became more affected so did the scavenger and she is tempted to step deeper into the chamber, to reach out. Maybe, maybe she could finally touch the chest that had haunted her dreams.

Kylo’s eyes remained closed and she reached out, so close, so very close and as she is just about to make contact with Kylo’s olive skin, his hand seemingly came out of nowhere to bat her hand away. She is startled and Kylo’s eyes shot open to fix her with a look that could destroy planets. Just like…

“Starkiller…” the scavenger spat out as the owner of the hands on Kylo’s body came in to view.

Hux and Kylo just watched with amusement as it dawned on her and Kylo couldn’t hold back his maniacal laughter any longer.

“Fool.” Kylo spat out before he grabbed Hux to bring him against Kylo’s side. They turned to face each other and Kylo immediately devoured Hux’s mouth like the absolute meal he is.

From Hux’s mouth came Kylo’s old name with a pleasure filled moan, “Ben…” and Kylo smiled darkly against Hux’s full mouth as he caught the look on the scavenger’s face before he severed the connection.

“Stars, Hux. I love you.”

“And I, you.”


End file.
